


Midnight Kiss

by SuperLemonSealaa



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay and one straight, Love Simon is my bible, Multi, Polyamory, Spoilers, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLemonSealaa/pseuds/SuperLemonSealaa
Summary: so much gay, so little time





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this goddamn movie but I am horrible writer so enjoy my pain loves

Leah sat down on the wet grass, hiding behind some bushes in the garden. She held her phone close to her face, desperately hoping that someone would reply to her many texts. She was scared to death after what she heard, she just wanted to hear someone other than her mother right now. She reread the texts she sent to the group chat. It appeared that there weren't even touched by her friends.

[Leah✩]:Guys???

[Leah✩]:Guys!!!!

[Leah✩]:Can someone PLEASE pick me up??

[Leah✩]:I really need to talk to someone rn please

She sighed quietly, unable to move. She covered her mouth with her hands, nearly biting down so she wouldn't whimper as she felt hot tears run down her face, There was no hope for Leah Burke, this was the end of the line.

The...

End... 

Of...

The...

Suddenly, Leah heard her phone buzz. She felt a wave of relief wash over her shoulders. Her first instinct was to question what took so long for that goddamn reply, but instead she sucked it up and took a peak at the text.

[✰Abbs✰]: hey i'll pick you up

Of course it would be Abby! She was one of her closest friends who was always quick with replies when someone was in trouble. Something Leah had always admired in her. She was fighter as much as she was lover, that's probably why Leah saw her so desirable to the men. She was everything a person could ever dream of!

[Leah✩]:Holy shit thanks abby you're a life saver!!

[✰Abbs✰]:np dude, what time?

[Leah✩]:RIGHTNOW

[✰Abbs✰]:ok i'll b rt

Silence again, Leah didn't feel scared of this type. She enjoyed it because she knew this will turn into them belting out show tunes in Abby's room. She placed her phone close to her chest, smiling like crazy as her back touched the fence ever so slightly. She felt her face turn slightly pink as she held her head upwards while closing her eyes. Feeling the cool, chilling autumn winds brush across the hair's of her cheeks. Most of the nervousness had washed away.

Suddenly another text popped up:

[✰Abbs✰]:where are you

[Leah✩]:Behind some bushes, one second

Leah leaped out of the flowers bushes, brushing the petals off from her skirt and hurried past the any windows where her mother would be able to spot her sneaking away with a friend. She crawled through the giant hole in the fence that separated the backyard from the front yard, and pushed out. She noticed a figure standing in the street, looking around the area. Leah smiled, and was about to shout Abby's name but kept her guard up. 

[Leah✩]:Hey is that you?

She paused and quickly added,

[Leah✩]:In the street?

[✰Abbs✰]:Yeah. I knocked on your door and no one is home

[Leah✩]:fuck

[Leah✩]:Turn around 

[Leah✩]:Can we run out of here?

[✰Abbs✰]:um okay??


End file.
